Gemini
by spawnstar
Summary: After the Meeting, the Twins are compelled to find out more about Neo AdrianXNeil, Twins/Neo SLASH


Here is the REVISED version (with the names! & corrections) AND the next Chapter!! If the Rayment guys ever read this they would KILLLLL me!  
  
Title: Gemini Author: spawnstar (deadpunkx@aol.com) Pairing: NeilXAdrian (Twin2XTwin1), TwinsXNeo, MorpheusXTwin1 (later) Rating: NC-17 Author's Note: I've taken the liberty to fill in and develop the gaps surrounding the twins and all those they affect around them. Please bare with me-I like details, if they bore please let me know OR skip to the other kind of details! Disclaimer: NOT mine  
  
Chapter 1. The Gathering  
  
Everything looked so splendid and radiant. Well-dressed people laughed and clinked wine glasses. It was all so perfect, so crystal and so decadent. Morpheus, Neo and Trinity ignored everyone and walked up to the main table, which was situated at the front of the room, in the center sat Merovingian. Arrogant, overbearing Merovingian. He looked at the three visitors with a smug look on his cocky, slightly weathered face, he then asked them to sit. After a few moments of scrutinizing his new company, he spoke, " Well, what brings you here?" he asked, in a thick French accent. "We came here to collect the keymaker." Morpheus said, with a very serious tone. Amused, Merovingian chuckled in disbelief. "Excuse me?" he replied, flickering his eyelids in sarcasm. Just as Trinity was about to speak, Merovingian cut in with some long tangent. He gave them the whole litany about how feelings and emotions are merely "programmed" and that nothing is real. Then he laughed at the human disposition. Very unimpressed, Neo looked away. He suddenly noticed the two albino men that were sitting off to the side of the overly large table. They were dressed to the hilt. Crisp, starched suits that would have been considered ultra-conservative if they weren't a blinding silver. To match their flashy attire, they had long silver dreadlocks and severe sunglasses that only further enhanced their very stern unnatural facial expressions. Neo was taken back a bit, he had never seen such stunning twins before. The one nearest to him saw that Neo was gazing at him and he sat up and gave Neo a very small smile. Most likely just to be polite. They were sitting so close to one another and turned in such a way that their legs seemed to cross over one another's a little, sort of entangled yet relaxed.  
  
Neil turned to Adrian and whispered something in his ear, " Look at him, it's so tragic that humans actually believe he is the One. The One who can defeat even us!" Neo didn't hear him but whatever he said made the other laugh quietly. Then Adrian whispered something back, "Yes, well he isn't at all bad looking." They stopped and gave each other an evil little smile. It was strange, Neo couldn't take his eyes off of them, it was all so intriguing. Who were they? He wondered.  
  
Merovingian cleared his throat, "Uh, Neo. Did you hear me?" he asked, with an impatient look on his face. Neo nodded, knowing full well that he didn't hear a thing that he said. Trinity looked over at Neo with a look of slight concern, she could tell he was somehow distracted. "What is it Neo?" Trinity said, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Nothing." He said looking down and gritting his teeth.  
  
"Well, then you'll have to excuse me, I have to take a piss." Merovingian said.  
  
"I hate it when he talks like that." Adrian said to Neil after Merovingian was gone. "Look, I don't think we are the only ones that noticed the intruder." Neil said as he saw how Persephone was eyeing Neo. "Yes, but she can't do anything about it!" Adrian replied and they laughed again. Morpheus stood and instructed Neo and Trinity to follow. "I guess that's his women?" Adrian said to Neil. "Yes, it is, surely he must like men too then. Look at her!" Neil replied. "Enough, we are being foolish." Adrian said, quickly. They become cold and serious again. As the trio departed Persephone, still seated, turned to the Twins. "I like that man." She said, with a sudden fiery look in her eyes. Barely holding back laughter the Twins merely nodded to indicate that they heard her. "Come, let us take leave for a while. Merovingian will not mind." Adrian said, as he stood up, offering his hand to help his Twin to stand. "Won't mind what?" Merovingian said, looking at them with his ever-present amused smile. "We wish to leave for an hour or so." Adrian asked. Merovingian took them off to the side, strategically placing a hand on each Twins' ass. They both glanced disapprovingly behind them. Persephone did not take notice of this for she was too busy thinking of ways that she could "feel" love again through being with Neo. "May I join you two?" Merovingian asked them, bringing his face within inches from Neil's face. Merovingian had his back to Adrian as he spoke to the other. Adrian shook his head no, at Neil. "Ah, well, we wanted some time alone." Neil replied, with his crisp British accent. "Of course, then may I watch? I will pay you plenty, more than usual. How would like to have some more manipulating powers? Better abilities within the Matrix?" Merovingian said, still extremely close to the Twin. It made those who passed by stare. Adrian gave his brother an intrigued smile and nodded lightly. Then he came up behind Merovingian and placed his hands on Merovingian's chest, they both closed in on him and then locked lips over his shoulder. Merovingian could hear an occasional, faint moan as their lips met. The breathing increased, but they pulled apart abruptly. "We must go elsewhere." Neil quietly panted. "I love you two so much, you know that?" Merovingian whispered. One could read on his face that he hated it when they parted from him at that moment. He was so aroused, that he could barely control himself. Only those two could drive him that far. "I'm going to take that girl with me. She can help me as I watch you two." Mero said, pointing to the blond that he spoke so much about. "Very well, but no where near us alright?" Neil instructed. He knew he had Mero by the balls so he talked to him in which ever way he wanted to. This was their time to control things. Mero and the blond went into one room, while the Twins went in to the room next door. Merovingian could see the Twins through the one-way glass in his room. But he couldn't hear them. "Why do we let him do this. I mean, control us like this. We can't even fuck in privacy." Neil said, unbuttoning Adrian's vest. "Because, love, he likes to watch us. I can't say I bloody blame him!" Adrian replied, with a chuckle and with his very proper accent. He undid his Twin's tie and then the vest and shirt. "I always win see?" Adrian laughed, as he had beaten his brother to the undressing. "Damn." Neil whispered, knowing that he was to be the submissive one as usual. But not without a fight. Adrian cupped his hand roughly around the back of Neil's neck and he kissed him hungrily. Neil gave in and accepted the tongue that was trying to slip into his mouth. Neil took Adrian's sunglasses off, and then his own. Adrian slid his hands down and grabbed Neil's ass. Squeezing the hard muscular flesh under the silver silk pants. He had such a tight ass in more than one way. Adrian pushed Neil onto the bed and undid his own belt. He shook his head a bit, to make sure all his dreadlocks were neatly back. Looking at his twin laid out before him, made him feel so. virile. He finished undressing, with the highest level of grace and smoothness and then straddled his twin. He gently grabbed a handful of Neil's hair. "Being with you is as if I would be fucking a mirror image of myself, I love that." He said, and then he kissed Neil's bare throat, sucking on it till it was a tad bit raw. Adrian undid Neil's pants and slipped his hand in to grasp his manhood. Neil stopped him though. "Can I have this dance this time, I'm sure we would like to feel a change." Neil suggested, still gripping Adrian's wrist firmly. "I must disagree with you for the first time. We would not like that love." He said, and with that he pulled away from Neil's grasp and continued his task. It wasn't long before Neil stopped fighting it. He drew his hips up a little and then Adrian released him and pulled him up into his arms. They wanted this to last. The pale flesh of their chests rubbed against one another and their lips barely parted. "I sense that old Mero is reaching his peak." Adrian said. "How would you know?" Neil asked. "Because it only takes him about 8 minutes." Adrian whispered. "Alright, let's give him his money's worth and ship him the hell out of here!" Neil replied. As if reading one another's mind, they began to French kiss. They teased Mero a bit though, sticking their tongues out and then letting the tips touch. Then Adrian positioned himself so that his head hung over the foot of the bed a bit. His dreads flowed over and touched the marble floor. He wanted Mero to see him, displayed and vulnerable. Neil got on top of him again and licked his chest, he bit his nipple and Adrian had a look of suppressed pain on his face. He knew that would help Mero for sure. Feeling that he himself was wanting to go to the next level, Neil whispered. "I think we are ready now, fuck him, we need to do each other now." Adrian smiled crookedly and then he readied himself, using the precum, he stuck two of his fingers into his Twin and then entered him, roughly. Rougher than usual. Neil opened his mouth and gasped. A quick pant as the sharp pain became sudden reality. Then he went a bit numb, it was perfect though. It was the kind of numb that one could experience for an eternity. He hated it that the peak was so short -lived. The high was much too abrupt, that was one thing that they would have change about the Matrix. "Give it to me. Harder." Neil rasped. With the usual stern look on his face, Adrian increased the violence, enjoying every moment. This was theirs, the moment, the feeling, it was all theirs.unless that damned Neo would succeed. It was almost tragic but since they were just programs, they couldn't experience every aspect of their peak. It was stopped short before they had a chance to come. It must because, there was no need to.  
  
Chapter 2. After Persephone helps. (TwinsXNeo!) AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAD TO MOVE SOMETHINGS BACK-WHAT I DID WAS AT THE SCENE WHERE THE TWIN SHUTS THE DOOR ON NEO, I'M MAKING IT SO THAT HE DOES THAT BUT THEN AS TRINITY AND MORPHEUS GO ON THE FREEWAY, THE TWINS DO NOT PURSUE RIGHT AWAY, THEY GO BACK TO NEO FOR 40 MINUTES OR SO, LEAVING TRINITY AND COMP TO THE AGENTS FOR AWHILE.  
  
"Bloody hell, they are getting away." Neil said, sounding extremely annoyed.  
  
"They won't get far." Adrian replied with a pleased smile.  
  
"What of Neo. What shall we do with him? I saw that you chose not to confront him." Neil asked.  
  
"Yes, he is a bit more powerful than I'd expected. Oh well, I'm not going to worry. Let us venture back and kill him." Adrian said coldly.  
  
"Yes, let us go back." Neil agreed. They opened the door and entered the chateau again. Neo was gone. They looked around aimlessly. "Where has he gone to?" Neil asked, turning and searching his Twin's face for answers.  
  
"Neo, you can come out now." Adrian shouted. His voice echoed off of the massive walls.  
  
Neo was sitting up in the seriously damaged staircase above. He was watching them the whole time. He flipped down and landed on his feet. He assumed an attack stance and then lunged at them. They quickly separated and changed into their "ghost" mode. Neo had to concentrate very intensely in order to track them. Neil high-kicked Neo and sent him flying backward, but Neo landed on his feet again. Enraged, Adrian lashed out at him but Neo swung his fist and it somehow connected with his chest, for the first time ever. Adrian was seized with shock. He peered down at the fist in disbelief and then a look of pain crossed his face, he rematerialized and fell to one knee, clutching the horribly bruised spot. Neil ran to him and rematerialized, he fell to his knees and tried to help his twin. "What are you? What have you done?" Adrian shouted, in between winces of agony.  
  
Neo made no reply. "What new abilities has Merovingian given us? I see no results, as he double-crossed us?" Adrian whispered. Neo stood, ready for another round but quickly disappointed when he saw that they were not attacking again. "Even Morpheus' bullets didn't phase me-how can this be?" Adrian, getting progressively more upset. "We are showing too much emotion. Let us try something else." Neil said, as he placed an index finger over Adrian's lips. "Are you two going to try and fight me again or not?" Neo asked them, with utmost confidence. Adrian finally recovered and stood up along with the other.  
  
They walked right up to Neo and one stood right in front of him while the second stood behind him. He spun around quickly. "What are you two doing?" he asked, lowering his fists. "Perhaps we could convince you join us." Adrian whispered into Neo's ear. "What? I will forgive you this once, but do not even suggest such a ridiculous thing again. My purpose is to destroy this entire evil empire." Neo said, stepping back a bit. "Is it Neo? Is that your purpose?" Adrian asked. Then he placed his hand on Neo's shoulder. "Let's see what you can do."  
  
Neil took Neo's hands into his own and studied them. After a few moments, he brought one hand to his lips and planted a reserved kiss on the palm. Neo looked angry and irritated.  
  
"What is this meaning of this?" Neo said, wanting to step back but Adrian was obstructing his path.  
  
"Don't move Neo, let him finish." Adrian said, watching his brother intently.  
  
Neil touched the side of his own face to Neo's.  
  
"I can sense it. Yes, you do have great abilities. You just don't know how to use all of them. But we can show you how. Follow us Neo. I know that we cannot bind you or hold you back with any force, for you can break out of it but I'm asking you to join us." Neil said, then he brought the side of his face away from Neo's and touched his lips to Neo's. Just barely touching. Neo wanted to turn away, he didn't even fully comprehend what was happening to him. Why was he allowing himself to be over- powered? Was it curiosity? Was there something else that he didn't know about himself? "We can tell you everything about yourself if you give in to us." Neil continued. Then he finally pressed his lips to Neo's.  
  
Neil pulled away and said, "See it's not so bad is it Neo?"  
  
"Well. no it's not. It's very different-this is all too foreign to me." Neo said, looking down and stepping away. "We are using your confusion to our advantage. We have realized that in order to maintain our stability, we must not fight you." Adrian said. "Besides, we can't afford to loose one another." Adrian said and he went up and stroked his Twin's face. They faced each other and then Adrian swept Neil into his arms and kissed him. Hard enough to draw blood. "Vanity is your weakness obviously." Neo said, not looking away but instead, watching. "Are we not captivating Neo?" Adrian asked him, still holding his Twin around the waist. "Surely you must appreciate our unique design."  
  
Neil gestured for Neo to come to them but Neo hesitated.  
  
"No, I cannot do this. Why are you two not fighting me anymore? Where in the hell am I? " He asked, and he gulped and looked down.  
  
"We must deal with you somehow." Adrian told him. Then he kissed the side of his twin's throat. Neil reached out for Neo again. What if they could give him vital information? After all, Persephone helped him for a relatively small price. Maybe Merovingian's henchmen also required a bit of affection. What could be the harm in that. Trinity would understand that it was all part of completing the mission.  
  
He took the Twin's hand and they quickly encircled him, one undid his coat while the other kissed at one of his ears and then his neck. It was all moving way too fast. It was not like Persephone's request. This was more..much more. He realized that they had him. He was so confused and stunned that they could've killed him and he wouldn't have noticed! "Neo, we would like to ask if you would accompany us to our quarters." Neil asked him. Neo saw that he was barely even clothed anymore. "Just how fast do you two move in on your prey?" Neo asked, with slight disgust. The whole idea was far too new to him to fully accept it. "Oh, you are being treated differently. You are a unique kind of prey. In fact, Mero would be very jealous." Adrian said. "Come with us, if you do not like what you see, you may leave, but know this, when we meet again, you will not survive."  
  
"I do not fear your threat, albino assassin. I'll follow you only if you promise me important information." Neo said. "You have our word then." Neil told him.  
  
"Just what exactly do you two want with me." Neo asked, still wondering how half of his garments vanished so quickly.  
  
"You know what we want Neo." Adrian said, pulling Neil close and they both looked at him. Their eyes were a sharp blue, with an occasional spark or flash of some forgotten emotion. Neo saw the door behind them, the door that could either lead him to Trinity and Morpheus or to some distant land. He couldn't make contact with Link from within the chateau. "If I follow you, you must lead me out of here." Neo said. "So you've made your decision?" Adrian asked, reaching out for Neo one last time. "Yes." Neo replied. He walked up to him and took his hand. The Twins looked at one another with pleased little smiles.  
  
TBC.  
  
Chapter 3. Veritas  
  
Neil and Adrian walked side-by-side, up the busted up stairwell and Neo followed closely behind. Neo looked around suspiciously and said nothing. He kept thinking about how Morpheus and Trinity were fleeing for their lives from all those damn agents. If they took the freeway, then that's it for them. He wanted to leave despite his impending curiosity about the two sinister twins. Was their purpose to lead him astray or were they really part of the plan? Adrian turned toward Neo as they reached the top of the stairs. He put his sunglasses back on and then tilted his head to one side as if studying Neo's distant countenance. "Is it hesitation Neo? Or is.anticipation." He asked him. Neil turned swiftly, his long silver coat gracefully flowed off to one side and then back into place again. "What is it that makes you hate us?" Neil said, quickly touching the side of Neo's face, but Neo shrugged it away. "I'm not sure." Neo replied, looking at Neil and Adrian through his dark sunglasses. He couldn't read their code for some reason. They must have been an older program, and that frustrated him terribly. They reached the bedroom door and opened it. The first thing that caught Neo's eye was the large mirror that faced the lavish bed. "What exactly do you two do for Merovingian?" Neo asked, clearing his throat. "We do many things for him BUT not without a price." Neil started to tell Neo more but Adrian stopped him by placing an index finger over his lips. "Shhh, we don't need to bore our guest, love." Adrian said, removing his sunglasses and looking at his twin longingly. Neil curled the corner of his mouth up a bit, forming a smile. "What would you have of us Neo?" Adrian asked him, holding Neil tightly but still facing Neo. Neo removed his sunglasses and looked at them with a look of shock. "I know exactly what you are talking about. I've never done anything like this before, I haven't a clue what to say." Neo replied. "Very well, we shall do all the talking then." Adrian said, taking Neil by the arm and leading him to the bed. Neo slowly followed them. "Please sit down." Adrian said. He looked amused by Neo's cluelessness. Neo sat down very stiffly and looked straight ahead, avoiding them. Adrian crawled over to him and gently turned his face towards his own.  
  
No. Don't do this . please.Neo thought. He wanted to caress his face, he wanted for their lips to become one, he really started to want that. He wanted to become drunk in their intoxicating lust. His willpower was fading and he was the one to advance. He brought his mouth to Adrian's, a quick breath of hesitation and then the connection. Neo initiated the kiss. Neo took him into his arms, forming a strong desperate embrace. Neil walked over to Neo and knelt in front of him. He proceeded to undo his belt. But Neo released Adrian and stopped Neil. "No, not this far." Neo told him, still out of breath from the kiss. Neil stood and looked at Adrian, "He is more difficult than we thought he'd be." He said, as they both looked at Neo. "What is your motive?' Neo asked them, about ready to stand up but Adrian urged him to stay by gripping his shoulders. "We have no motive Neo, just purpose. Are you asking because you do not know what your motive is? You know what your purpose is, but motive? You have no idea." Neil said to him. He's right.I didn't think anyone could ever put my thoughts into words.why do these two have to be my enemies? Neo thought. "Just stay there." Adrian whispered into Neo's ear and then he stood. The twins undressed one another and as Neo saw them, holding one another, flesh upon flesh all his thoughts shattered. He was so consumed by what he was seeing. Neil wrapped one leg around Adrian's hip as they stood, lip-locking, touching, panting. Neo wanted to be part of that.  
  
"Alright, I was wrong to ever deny you two. Please come to me." Neo said, nervously. They looked at him, "Are you sure?" they both replied in unison. Neo replied instantly, "Yes, I'm sure. Please." They sat beside him and like serpents they entwined around him, he was trapped. As they each licked the lobe of his ear on each side, it was like a twin sensation, they were both just as good at it. Neo didn't know how he should treat them. It was like an illusion that when touched it would disappear.  
  
He turned to Adrian and brushed the stray dreadlock away from his face. Adrian ran his hand up Neo's shirt and stroked his chest.  
  
Neo was a little confused as he noticed that neither one of them were aroused. Their kisses were so hot yet their flesh was so cold. Neo was about to touch Adrian's chest but he stopped. "You can touch me Neo. That is, if you want to." Adrian said. Neil reached down to undo Neo's belt again and was surprised that he was not stopped. This was the first program that he was going to touch without any hatred or violence. He was infected with their radiance, poisoned. His fingertips grazed the pale, perfect skin, he brought his lips to Adrian's nipple and he played around with it using his tongue. Adrian threw his head back slowly, and cupped his hand around the back on Neo's head, encouraging him. Neo faced Adrian all the way and pushed him down onto his back and pinned his arms so that they were outstretched at his sides. Adrian wore a look of surprise. Neil sat and watched, he had never watched his twin ravaged before. He enjoyed it very much though. Neo bit Adrian's neck. That is what Neo always wanted to do. He always wanted to do it rough but he couldn't with anyone else. After all, everyone involved in the Matrix; rebellion or upholding, were violent individuals but he couldn't let it come out during intercourse with Trinity. The body before him was for the using. He could feel Adrian's pulse on his lips as it increased. Neo released Adrian's arms and de-clothed himself all the way. Noting that Neo cock was larger than Neil's, Adrian knew that he was going to experience more pain than usual. Neil positioned himself behind Neo and planted silken kisses on his spine. Neo began to feel the magnetism between the two mysterious beings. He felt compelled to stay between them. Neo pulled Adrian's legs around him and positioned him so that he could enter him freely. He was already so hard that he could've gone in immediately. Seeing that Neo was hesitant, Neil reached around and grabbed Neo's cock, giving him the attention he so desired. Neo's placed his hands on Adrian's hips and dug his nails into the muscular flesh. Neil lathered Neo's cock with the precum and he spat on his hand and mixed that in too. Neo could hear his breathing as it was accompanied by the breath of the other two. It was as if they were all becoming one. Neo entered Adrian. Adrian gasped and closed his eyes tightly. Neil readied himself and entered Neo, not interfering with the rhythm at all. Neo took Adrian's cock into his hand, Adrian's back arched and he pushed his head back into the pillow. Neil massaged Neo's chest as he thrust into him, repeatedly. This was the first time the twins had someone else join them, but Neo was perfect for it. "Neo?" Adrian gasped. Neo was speechless. He made no reply. Neo began to feel the guilt.the thoughts started to return. Finally after Adrian's third plea, Neo answered him, dying for breath. "Y-yes?" Neo replied. "You don't have to be gentle." Adrian rasped. Neil hooked his arms around Neo and continued. Neo was hoping he would say that, he gave it to him harder. "Ah, yes.that's it." Adrian whispered. Neil peered over Neo and was consumed with viewing his twin's pleasure. Neo began to feel physically tired, but his mind wanted to continue. These two were becoming too much for him. He had to concentrate. His grip on Adrian's hips tightened as he felt himself drawing near the peak. He felt the body behind him tremble and hold him tighter. Then the embrace loosened. Neil had obviously finished. Neil crawled over to Adrian and kissed him passionately. Adrian eagerly returned the affection. Neil sat up and licked Neo's face. Neo thought that his concentration was going to be broken by this, but it wasn't. Adrian cried out softly and reached orgasm. Neo threw his head back and within seconds he came. He released Adrian's hips, pulled out and drew him close with one arm, with the other he held Neil close. The twins kissed, savoring the moment and then pulled away from Neo and each other.  
  
TBC.? Do you think there is room for Smith later?? I'm working on creating more scenes with unique actions and words so that my style isn't mundane. 


End file.
